Coffee
by Y0427Ai
Summary: Namaku Sehun, aku ingin menjadi barista untuk membuatnya bahagia. /HunHan SeLu BoysLove BoyxBoy BxB MalexMale Yaoi! DLDR! RnR?/


**:: Coffee ::**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ah! Sial, air panas untuk kesekian kali menyentuh kulitku, profesi ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku lebih baik terkena cipratan oli atau bahkan tertimpa kunci inggris—kucoret, tertimpa kunci inggris jauh lebih menjengkelkan dan menyakitkan, aku pernah mengalaminya bahkan sering tepat di ibu jari kakiku. Jika saja bukan karena _nya_ aku tak akan pernah sudi melakukan ini, menjadi montir adalah keinginanku setelah menjadi pembalap. Namun semua menjadi tak berarti lagi kala mata indah itu telah meredup dan kosong.

Namaku Sehun, aku ingin menjadi barista untuk membuatnya bahagia, bahagia sesungguhnya bukan dalam kepalsuan yang selalu ia katakan dan tunjukan kepadaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Satu bulan hidungmun mencium aroma kopi namun itu belum merasuki otakmu? Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau ingin menjadi barista."

Menjatuhkan biji-biji kopi, menumpahkan air, masih keliru menggunakan mesin penggiling dan roasters, untukku yang sudah satu bulan berada di sini? Ini sangat idiot dan memalukan. Jika aku masih kesulitan saat memanggang biji kopi itu masih dapat ditoleransi namun ini? Minseok sangat pantas memarahiku.

"Seseorang memaksamu melakukan apa yang sama sekali tak kau pikirkan, benar?" Tambahnya.

Aku tak bergeming karena ia sangat benar, menyukai kopipun aku tidak. Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha." Ucapku.

Minseok tak membuatku lebih lama lagi di daput, ia menugaskanku untuk memberikan pesanan pada pelanggan. Lebih baik untukku memang namun jika Minseok terus menginginkan aku sebagai tukang antar pesanan aku akan mengulur waktu untuk menjadi barista hebat seperti yang dicita-citakannya.

"Pesanan anda Tuan...-" Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku karena seorang yang menerima pesanan ini ternyata salah satu temanku.

"Yo Sehun, kau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Ya sepertinya aku ketahuan." Ucapku.

Ia Chanyeol, temanku. Dan aku yakin setelah ini ia akan mengolok-olok profesiku sekarang ini yang benar-benar tak seperti apa yang pernah aku ceritakan bahkan lakukan bersamanya dulu.

"Kupikir kau bekerja di bengkel seperti apa yang kau rencanakan jika tak menjadi pembalap." Ia memulainya.

Aku segera meletakan pesanannya lalu hendak pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku juga untuk menghindari pertanyaan ini. Aku yakin semua teman-temanku telah mencapai apa yang menjadi fokus mereka untuk tetap kuliah hingga tuntas. Dan salah satunya Chanyeol, ia pasti akan memamerkan keberhasilannya padaku dan berakhir mempertanyakan mengapa aku ada di sini.

"Tunggu dulu, kau ini seperti menghindariku saja—"

"Sejujurnya dan apa yang terlihat, aku tengah bekerja." Tukasku.

* * *

Aku bekerja hingga pukul lima sore, berat bagiku meninggalkan _nya_ sendiri di apartemen sederhana yang bisa ku sewa untuk kami bernaung dengan keadaannya sekarang ini, ia hingga sampai saat ini masih tak menerima dunianya yang kini hanya dihiasi satu warna yang ia benci, di belakangku ia meraung-raung menyesali hidupnya yang kini seperti ini dan berbanding terbalik saat di hadapanku. Luhan, seorang dengan rupa menawan yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabku tak dapat melihat dunia lagi untuk selamanya.

Aku pulang dengan membawa penat yang terus menumpuk dan membuatku menjadi stres akhir-akhir ini. "Luhan, aku pulang." Teriakku seperti biasa.

"Se-Sehun..."

Segera setelah telingaku menangkap sahutannya yang lirih aku mencari keberadaannya, dan kutemukan ia di dapur dengan keadaan yang benar-benar membuatku syok. Tangan lembut itu bersimbah darah, aku segera menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk menantiku pulang dengan darah yang hampir seluruhnya telah mengering. Kuduga Luhan tak bisa kembali ke tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk menungguku pulang.

Satu bulir bening dari mataku jatuh dan segera kuhapus, hanya jika menyangkutnya aku akan menitikan air mata. Luhan tak pernah menganggapku salah ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya dan takdir yang kejam terhadap dirinya dan itulah yang selalu membuatku sedih, aku lebih suka ia memakiku dan menyalahkanku daripada terus berada dalam kepalsuan. Aku merengkuh tubuh kurusnya dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"Sehun, kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

"O-oh? Aku tak—"

"Air matamu jatuh di pipiku." Potongnya.

Ia tersenyum dengan cantiknya seakan tak pernah merasakan kesedihannya dan kembali membuatku menjatuhkan air mata, kali ini lebih banyak karena aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Luhan, maafkan aku." Ucapku sembari memeluknya lagi dengan erat.

Seusai menumpahkan rasa menyesalku padanya dengan menangis aku menuntunnya untuk membersihkan lukanya di wastafel, kubersihkan darah di tangannya yang halus dengan perlahan hingga tak ada lagi warna mengerikan itu di sana. Kubalut kedua tangannya dengan perbaban, terlihat berlebihan memang kubalut tangannya dengan perban hingga kulit putih halusnya tak terlihat. Dan terakhir kukecup punggung tangan terbalut perban itu dan melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Tersenyum.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah menyediakan apapun yang kau perlukan di kamar dan kau sudah menghafal di mana letak barang-barang itu, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang tak terkesan memarahinya.

"Aku ingin kopi, aku mencoba membuat kopi." Jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafasku. Kopi sudah menjadi kebutuhannya, Luhan sangat menyukai kopi ia tak bisa lepas dari kopi sehingga aku menyiapkan banyak kopi instan untuknya, namun tetap saja Luhan lebih menyukai kopi mengepul yang menguarkan aroma khas. Aroma kopi bagi pecintanya bagai aroma terapi yang menenangkan, aku banyak belajar tentang kopi dan bagaimana orang-orang bisa menyukai kopi bahkan memujanya. Aromanya lah yang menarik banyak minat orang-orang, dan memang aroma kopi yang baru diseduh lebih memanjakan indra penciuman daripada kopi dalam kemasan yang sudah dingin.

Dan aku mengatakan ini berulang kali padanya. "Aku sudah menyediakan kopi di kamar, sayang." Ucapku.

Luhan memelukku lalu menyesap aroma tubuhku. "Aroma kopi." Ucapnya pelan dan membuatku mengernyit.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyukai kopi." Ia mendongak untuk kesia-siaan karena ia tak dapat melihat wajahku.

Aku terdiam. Penciumannya terhadap kopi ternyata sangat tajam, aku sudah memakai parfume untuk mengelabui bau kopi yang menempel dipakaianku namun ternyata penciuman Luhan sangat sensitif terhadap biji hitam kecoklatan itu. "Sehun kenapa terdiam?" Tanyanya.

"Istirahatlah sayang, aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Ucapku. Aku menuntunnya untuk berdiri lalu mengantarnya ke kamar kami.

"Tunggu, kenapa terburu-buru? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Pukul lima tiga puluh." Jawabku jujur.

"Masih sangat sore untuk tidur." Ucapnya lalu meraba tubuhku untuk mencari leherku dan melilitkan tangannya di sana.

Aku memegangi pinggangnya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Jangan mencampurnya dengan parfume, Sehun, aku sangat menyukai aroma kopi di tubuhmu." Aku tertegun, apa selama ini ia sudah mengetahui?

"A-apa maksudmu? Aroma kopi?" Tanyaku.

Ia mencubit perutku dengan gemas. "Dasar tukang bohong!" lalu ia meraba dan menarik wajahku untuk dikecupnya.

Ia menangkup wajahku dengan mata kosongnya dan tersenyum seolah ia dapat melihatku. "Setiap kau pulang kau selalu membawa aroma itu dan itu membuatku senang, namun akhir-akhir ini kau menyembunyikannya, kenapa Sehun?" Tanyanya diakhir.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, aroma itu... kopi! Mataku tak dapat melihatnya namun hidungku masih bisa mencium dan lidahku masih bisa mengecapnya. Kau mau jujur sekarang?" Tambahnya.

"Aku akan jujur." Jawabku.

Aku menginginkannya tahu setelah aku menjadi sehebat yang ia damba-dambakan, sangat memalukan jika kukatakan ini disaat aku masih nol besar. "Aku... aku bekerja di _coffee shop_ , tak hanya bekerja namun juga belajar menjadi barista." Sesaat kulihat wajah bahagianya.

"Sehun, kau membuang mimpimu untuk menjadi pembalap?" Tanyanya dengan raut menyesal.

Ya, aku membuang mimpiku untukmu, untuk menebus kesalahanku tentunya ini tidaklah cukup. Ia terlihat tak begitu menyukainya, bukan berarti ia membenci pekerjaanku sekarang ini hanya saja ia menyesal telah memaksaku secara tidak langsung. Tentu aku tak merasa ia memaksaku, aku tahu jika kuberitahu tentang ini ia tak akan menyetujuinya, ia ingin aku adalah aku— dalam konteks; apa yang aku inginkan bukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ini untukmu, Lu." Jawabku dengan bangga agar ia tak merasa sedih karena aku membuang mimpiku dan menggantinya dengan mimipi _nya_.

"Namun, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini saat aku sudah menjadi barista hebat, aku masih belajar." Tambahku. Aku mengecup bibir mungil itu beberapa kali dengan gemas.

"Berat untukmu melakukan apa yang tak kau sukai. Sehun berhentilah jika kau sudah muak, aku tahu melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan keinginan itu sangat memuakan." Ia meraba wajahku, mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

"Luhan, aku harus menebus kesalahanku walau ini tak berarti besar untukmu." Aku memegangi lengan berperban itu lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku sangat senang kau melakukan ini untukku. Besok, maukah kau mengajakku ke tempatmu bekerja?" Ia tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu, malaikat cantikku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang ia inginkan, aku mengajaknya ke tempat kerja sekaligus belajar menjadi barista. Aku tak bisa menggunakan motor kesayanganku untuk ke sana bersama Luhan, aku menggunakan taksi untuk keselamatan orang yang sangat kucintai lebih dari kecintaanku terhadap motor dan balapan. Saat sampai di sana tentu Minseok melayangkan tatapan dengan beribu pertanyaan, selama ini aku tak pernah memberitahu tentang Luhan pada bosku itu. Kupastikan Luhan duduk dengan nyaman sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan Minseok.

"Sayang, ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Tak keberatan kutinggal sebentar?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Jujurlah pada bosmu, itu akan sangat baik." Ucapnya dan akupun mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi.

Kuceritakan semua pada Minseok dan pria itupun mengerti mengapa aku sangat tekun walau berulang kali ia dan semua teman kerjaku menyinggung mengapa orang yang tak suka minum kopi sepertiku bekerja dan belajar membuat kopi. "Ya jika seperti itu, kau boleh melakukan itu." Aku tersenyum bahagia ketika Minseok menyetujui permintaanku. Ini permintaan Luhan sejujurnya.

Aku memasang kamera untuk merekam kegiatan ini, aku berharap Luhan dapat melihat kembali dengan perkembangan medis di masa depan nanti, akan kulihatkan rekaman ini padanya dengan rasa bangga. Aku kembali ke tempat Luhan, kugenggam jemarinya dan ia tersentak kala merasakan genggaman jemariku. "Sehun?" Panggilnya memastikan.

"Ya, ini aku." Sahutku.

"Halo, Aku Minseok, bos Sehun." Minseok memperkenalkan diri pada Luhan.

"Kau sangat menyukai kopi, bukan? Apa kau pernah mencoba hacienda?" Tanya Minseok dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Kudengar kopi itu sangat mahal, apa kau punya kopi itu?" Tanya balik Luhan terdengar antusias.

"Kami punya, kau mau mencobanya?" Tawar Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan ia benar-benar senang hingga meremat lenganku cukup kuat. Namun selanjutnya itu tak sesuai dengan yang ia tunjukan padaku dan Minseok, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia menolaknya dengan senyuman manis terpatri di sana. "Terima kasih, tapi aku ke sini untuk mencicipi kopi Sehun. Bukan kopi mahal dan ternama hanya kopi yang dibuat oleh Sehun." Tolak dan jelas Luhan.

Minseok benar-benar terkejut, aku tahu pria itu hanya sekedar mengetes seberapa tulus Luhan menginginkan ini, dan kupikir Luhan lulus tes'nya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dan mengecupi Luhan, aku sangat bangga akan ketulusannya, jika itu bukan Luhan aku yakin Minseok akan rugi memberikan kopi mahal itu.

Kujadikan itu sebagai semangat dan hadiahku diawal pertempuran ini, aku sangat serius membuatkan Luhan _first coffee'_ ku. Aku memanggang biji kopi biasa hingga menggiling tanpa terganggu suara-suara mencibir dari teman-temanku, sekarang mereka semua diam dan memperhatikanku karena entah bagaimana acara rahasiaku ini bisa sampai di telinga mereka. Semakin banyak yang memperhatikan semakin aku merasa gugup dan kecil.

Aroma kopi panggang mulai tercium dan kulirik Luhan di sampingku begitu antusias kala mencium aroma kesukaannya ini. Aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat biji kopiku terpanggang dengan baik, Minseok melayangkan ibu jarinya padaku saat melihat hasil biji yang kupanggang sendiri tanpa kegagalan seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Tahap memanggang adalah tahap yang paling sulit, hampir semua tergantung pada saat tahap ini dan aku untuk pertama kali melakukannya dengan baik. Kopi ini akan sangat istimewa untuk Luhan, walau mungkin rasanya tak seenak buatan teman-temanku yang sudah handal namun aku yakin ini tak akan mengecewakan Luhan terlebih aku membuatnya dengan kesungguhan dan rasa cintaku padanya.

"Sehun! Beri aku satu biji kopimu!" Ucap Luhan nyaris berteriak, ia sangat bahagia hingga nyaris berteriak.

Tangan itu menggapai-gapai dengan heboh mencariku, dan ketika kuletakan biji kopi itu di telapak tangannya segera Luhan menggenggamnya lalu menghirup itu dari balik jemarinya yang melingkupi biji yang sudah kupanggang itu. Kulanjutkan proses pembuatan kopi pertamaku, kugiling biji-biji tadi hingga halus dan kulakukan dengan baik pula. Sampai pada penyeduhan betapa menyedihkannya aku yang menganggap rasa kopi ini sama seperti kopi-kopi yang lainnya, aku melirik Minseok dengan raut bingung dan pria itu mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kopi! Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan tetap antusias.

Melihat antusiasme'nya dan raut bahagianya membuatku semakin ingin mewujudkan impiannya. Persetan dengan impianku, melihatnya sebahagia ini semenjak kecelakaan adalah yang paling berharga dari impianku. Aku menyukai profesi ini karenanya.

Luhan menyukai kopiku, dan ternyata kopi yang kubuat dengan baik ini tak ada apa-apanya, aku tak melakukan ini dengan usahaku sendiri ternyata hahaha fuck. Siapa sangka Minseok telah memanggang biji kopinya sebelum aku? Sudah kuduga aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, namun setidaknya aku memiliki semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan terus membahagiakannya hingga akhir hayatku.

* * *

...

* * *

 **[]**

 **Kalau yang buat kopi itu Sehun sih yakin dah segak enak apapun bakal ngalahin kopi hacienda bagi Sehun stan, iya gak? /poke Sehun stan/ :v**

 **Ini Oneshot, oneshot! jangan pada minta lanjut! /todong pistol Sehun/? O.o**

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan gabut ini! :D**


End file.
